


Phone Line

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Jason is a good brother, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: The one time they went to sleep before one am in the morning and the phone just kept on ringing.





	Phone Line

The apartment was cold at night.

Which was alright, they had thick blankets. For once they had got to bed at a somewhat decent hour. Midnight. Considering their line of work this was a reasonable hour. Jason had drank a beer before heading to bed.

Judging from the slight smell of mint he guessed Roy had drank some tea. When his lover couldn’t sleep he would drink some sleepy time tea. Both of them had been gone for a few days and now they had gotten to the secure Gotham safehouse/one of their apartments.

After all, you could never be too safe in Gotham.

They had been asleep a few hours when there was an annoying ringing coming from Jason’s phone. They ignored it until it stopped. After a second they started to slip back into sleep when it went off.

“Jaybird…” Roy sighed more asleep than awake. “It’s for you…”

Humming deeply Jason moved to wrap his arms around Roy pulling him close and just held his boyfriend until the phone stopped. A few beats passed before Roy’s went off. Sighing Roy moved forward a little reaching over to his phone and looked at the caller ID.

“It’s your brother,” Roy said voice still hanging to sleep.

“Which one?” Jason mumbled against his neck.

“It’s Tim.”

“Give it,” Jason made no move as the phone was held up to his ear. “What is it Baby bird?”

Roy didn’t pay attention to the conversation since he was slipping back into sleep. He did feel Jason take the phone as there was a whispered conversation. He was sure that Jay was trying to give the other advice and calm him down.

The only indication that Roy had that the conversation was over was when he could feel Jason pressed against his back again. Sleep came to them for maybe another half an hour when Jason's phone rang again.

“Damn it,” Jason moved away grabbing his phone this time answering it. “Someone better be dead.”

“Who is it…?” Roy got out as he rolled over to lay on his stomach. “And don’t say that you’ll jinx us.”

“It’s Duke,” Jason called before listening. “Look, just tell her how you feel. You just have to go for it, kid, it’s not going anywhere unless you tell her you like her.”

A few more minutes passed before Jason was climbing back into bed and just before he could even lay down all the way his phone rang again. Grumbling he got up again this time taking the conversation to the living room to at least let Roy sleep.

After an hour of all of his siblings calling Jason got back to bed at last and plopped onto his back sighing deeply. When Roy moved over to curl up again him he held the redhead close eyes closed as he was finally ready to sleep.

“Everything okay?” Roy asked. “Or do we have to get up early?”

“Nah, everything’s fine. It just that they all needed someone to talk to all of sudden.” Jason sighed deeply as the lull of sleep was slowly coming over them once again. “I don’t know why they didn’t just call Dick.”

“Because they trusted you, Jay,” Roy leaned up to kiss him. “And you know that means they trust you with whatever they needed.”

“I wish they’d trust me when I’m awake,” Jason chuckled. “I’d be a lot more talkative then.”

“Maybe, but I’m proud of you.” Roy laid back down with a smile. “Love you,”

“Love you too,”

Finally, sleep.


End file.
